1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless communications devices and more particularly to wireless communications devices and methods for selectively communicating voice calls over a fee-based wireless communications network and a non-fee based radio spectrum.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years, people have communicated with one another by using wireless devices such as cellular telephones. Conventional cellular communication systems include a plurality (typically thousands or millions) of handheld, wireless devices, such as cellular telephones, which communicate through one or more cell towers and base stations to connect to a recipient. Users of the cellular communications systems pay the cellular network provider for using airtime. Such charges generally apply regardless of whether the user is contacting someone one mile away, ten miles away, or a thousand miles away. However, when the senders and recipients of voice communications are not separated by a substantial distance and are, instead, in relative close proximity, the use of communication networks for communicating between such senders and receivers consumes valuable and expensive communication network resources that might otherwise be used for communicating between senders and recipients who are separated by substantial distances.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for apparatuses and methods for communicating voice communications that allows a sender of the voice communication to choose to communicate over a fee-based network or to communicate over a non-fee based spectrum if respective senders and receivers are in relative close proximity, and that address these and other problems, deficiencies, and shortcomings of the industry.